Bonding
by LoveMeBetter
Summary: Hightower feels Jane and Lisbon need to bond


Summary: Hightower feels Jane and Lisbon need to bond.

A/N: This is my first ever story, tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't. One shot I came up with while trying to get to sleep. May turn into a multi-chapter. And I'm English so I'm sorry if I get any American words wrong.

I do not own the Mentalist or Simon Baker ): and I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes (because there will be)

Bonding

It was a Friday night; Lisbon was curled up on her sofa with a tub of Ben & Jerry's 'Baked Alaska' ice cream, The Devil Wears Prada DVD, wearing an oversized polo shirt, trackies and fluffy socks. Comfy was the word to describe her, shame it wouldn't last.

*Knock Knock Knock*

She walked to the door, ice cream tub in hand and opened it. There, outside her front door stood Patrick Jane, holding an overnight bag or something that looked like an overnight bag far too much than Lisbon cared to admit.

"Jane"

"Not expecting me? Didn't get Hightower's text?" Jane waltzed passed Lisbon, dumped his bag on the floor and made himself comfortable where Lisbon had been sitting just moments before.

"Uh, urm no and no?" Lisbon was in shock. "I need a drink"

"Ooh yes please. Wine if you've got any.

Lisbon retrieved a bottle of red wine from the wine rack in the kitchen and two glasses, Jane looked like a red wine drinker. She placed the glasses on the coffee table, sat next to Jane and poured each of them a large glass, a very large glass of the expensive looking wine.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Hightower wants me to stay with you for a bit" He took a sip of the wine. "Something about team bonding."

"You don't have to move in with me for us to 'bond'" Now it was her turn, Lisbon took a gulp of the wine. "Besides I might not want to 'bond' with you."

"Teresa, you've wounded me. Why wouldn't you want to bond with me?"

She didn't answer.

Two hours later Jane and Lisbon were sprawled on her sofa, after 5 bottles of wine between them it was safe to say, their judgments weren't all that clear.

"I'm going to bed" Lisbon stood up and walked to the stairs "You can have the couch or I have a spare room if you want it, but I know how much you like your couch. Goodnight."

Jane didn't move.

Lisbon took off her trackies and got into bed. She was tired, it had been a long week and Jane unexpectedly turning up at her door and had shocked her but she acted cool and calm, just like the Lisbon he knows.

Although she was exhausted sleep wouldn't come to her, instead she listened. Listened to see if she could hear the man 'sleeping' on her couch but what she heard was not what she expected, she could hear sobs, broken cries coming from downstairs, before she could think she threw back the covers and rushed to him. He was sitting there, sobbing into his hands, he hadn't heard her over the noise he was making, Lisbon could hear the need in his cries, the cries of a broken man. Quietly as she could she made her way over to him and sat down. Patrick Jane was crying, Lisbon had never seen him cry before and truthfully she didn't have a clue what to do. She placed a hand on his back and slowly started to rub in circles, this seemed to comfort him as he lent into her touch.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok" what was going to be ok she didn't know but she continued to rub circles on his back and subconsciously moved closer to him, as she did this he collapsed onto her, begging to be held, and so she did, she wrapped her arms around him as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and let out more sobs, arms tight to his chest, afraid that if he moved them he'd fall apart. She held him and rocked back and forth repeating over and over again "it's ok. It's going to be ok." She never wanted to let go. Eventually he stopped crying but they didn't move. They stayed there, him wrapped in her arms, it felt too good to let go. She shifted back in to corner of the couch taking him with her.

"Thank you" It was a whisper.

"It's ok"

"No it's not" He sat up to face her. "I barge in here, intruding your personal space, making myself at"

She cut him off, placing a finger on his lips "Shhh. I wouldn't expect anything less form you, its ok" She brushed her thumb just below his eyes, wiping away the tears that had started to form there "no more crying." The tears were gone but she kept her hand on his cheek, he turned into it.

"Please" That was all he needed to say. She could hear the need in his voice, just like when he was crying. He didn't need to ask again. She knew what he wanted.

He drew near, noses brushing, breath ragged and deep then they kissed, lips met lips, it was not soft or gentle, that wasn't what they needed. It was fierce and passionate. He nudged her bottom lip with his tongue and she moaned as he slipped it in, deepening the kiss. She fisted his hair, grabbing handfuls of his blond curls, needing to touch him, to feel him. They broke the kiss just long enough for one of them to mutter "bedroom" and that's where they headed. He pulled himself off her into a standing position and she followed. Once standing they were pressed together again, she grabbed a handful of fabric from his shirt and pulled him after her and up the stairs.

They eventually made it up the stairs, pausing every so often the kiss. Teresa started to undo the buttons of Jane's shirt as they reached the bedroom. His vest having been forgotten about on the stairs somewhere, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor shortly followed by his belt and her top. They wrestled each other to the bed, unzipping his trousers and pushing them down as he fell on top of her.

He unfastened her bra and dragged in down her arms, placing rough kisses on her breasts.

"Jane"

"Yes Teresa?"

"Take me"

That was all he needed, he grabbed her panties and ripped them off her hips, he spread her legs and slipped into her. Lisbon moaned as he filled her. He wouldn't last long and he knew that but he didn't care, she felt good. His thrusts were hard and fast, fuelled by passion and need, neither had been with anyone in a long time and this was their release. He trust and she matched him, wrapping her legs round him, forcing him deeper. He was close, she could tell. Now it was Lisbon's turn to take control, she flipped them so that she was on top, she watched his face as he came, stilling beneath her. What happened next she did not expect, she was close, her thrusts were becoming frantic, Jane reached a hand in between them and rubbed her clit till she came, he didn't stop until she had ridden out her high. Lisbon collapsed onto his chest, her hair sticking to him.

"I don't think this is the sort of 'bonding' Hightower mean."

"No."

Lisbon laughed. "I don't know about you but I want to get some sleep." She rolled off him to the other side of the bed but he pulled her close to him, laying an arm over her stomach.

"Sleep sounds good with me."


End file.
